


FEAST

by Ψυχή (Zusanheim)



Category: One Piece
Genre: FEAST: A One Piece Food Zine, Gen, Spoilers Per Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zusanheim/pseuds/%CE%A8%CF%85%CF%87%CE%AE
Summary: A compilation of my written pieces for FEAST, posting in tandem with the Aftersale.





	1. Thriller Bark

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in supporting myself & the other awesome people that took part in this wonderful Zine:
> 
> https://twitter.com/OPfoodzine

  * **Location Intro**



Coming across Thriller Bark again after all this time — it’s like a bad dream, and yet there is a strange, comfortable nostalgia... Could it be because this island also once rested in the West where I hail from? For all the suffering this pla…no, I suppose Gekko Moriah brought suffering upon this land in uprooting it from its earthy bonds, atop his thefts with the Kage Kage no Mi.

Yet in spite of that and the many harsh battles we had to free hundreds of victims from his curse, this is the place that I became a Straw Hat Pirate — finding these marvelous companions and composing new bonds stronger than blood. Not that I have blood to write with! Yohohoho~! 

Perhaps the five years my shadow spent reanimating Ryūma at that Shichibukai’s behest rubbed off on me? I seem to remember an astonishing number of specific details of the castle... Ah yes, Franky helped give Rumbar Pirates a proper _coda_ — a spectacular one for the tour as well!

* * *

  * **Geography Description**



**A** mirage-island moving through the deep mists of The Florian Triangle: though not the true mystery of these waters, Thriller Bark terrorizes all who enter its 'pearly gates' without prejudice. Those and the central mast aside, everything from the graveyard to the mansion's tower-turrets and moats stand long-abandoned by their former West Blue residents; a fitting haunt for all manner of things that go 'bump' in the night. Despite the usual tenants keeping the structures functional, the dearth of living inhabitants leaves a distinct lack of active, changing culture.

Those who know not of life can only imitate life, so there's no spark from which new delicacies can be formed. However, in life’s absence nature may provide its own unique bounty of ingredients for proactive cooks to forage and utilize to their benefit, borne from this out-of-place-isle’s adjustment to this dark side of Paradise.

Easier said than done, let alone coming back alive; even the dead fancy company...or so they say~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the team for working with me and my particular vision for the Location Intros, as well as with specificity of the words chosen — we both learned a lot about working with English speakers of different levels, and had a great time doing it all those months ago!
> 
> Shout out to everyone who has given me comments and kudos in my silence — things haven't been the best as one might expect, but I'll keep working and hopefully return that kindness properly. I wish you all the best of fortune in your endeavors, and hope you all stay hale and hearty in these trying times.


	2. Fishman Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes fist into the sky* Technical Difficulties~!
> 
> https://twitter.com/OPfoodzine

  * **Location Intro**



Homecoming... I apologize if it’s trite, but I feel ever the ocean vagabond upon each return. Even following Marineford — after almost a decade away serving as a Shichibukai — Fishman Island felt less and less my home. But when you all came down to these depths two years later, the world clicked back into alignment. It seemed so baffling at the time that, despite the resurgent darkness of the New Fishman Pirates and their siege upon this land, I was _enjoying_ the thrill of combat alongside you.

The end of Hody Jones’ schemes felt like a fleeting moment, yet in doing so this country took those first tentative steps on the path towards the sun. With every passing day Fisher Tiger and Queen Otohime’s dreams seem closer within reach; soon it will be up to us to finish what they’ve begun. I can only hope that those still following their footsteps have found their own peace in turn — Koala, especially...

* * *

  * **Geography Description**



**M** ore than any other island in this world, Fishman Island and its residents are perfectly caught betwixt the realms of land and sea. Though they could survive intense depths without concern, they strive to achieve beyond what part of humanity believes them worthy of. From living spaces to industrial production, from transportation to cuisine, their rapid cultural innovation echoes this yearning.

Yet, beneath this golden crust lies the bitter truth: the races of this world are not so different. Much as Sabondy Archipelago’s bright amusements obscure the darkness of mankind therein, so too do the compacted coral hotels and colorful districts of the depths’ sole city — let alone their own amusement park — draw one’s eye from the depths beneath...

In the end it is each connoisseur who must find a balance in all of life’s flavors to please their palette. That being said, there’s no better place to experience a jam-packed marathon of a culture’s delights and splendor than on the shores of Fishman Island. ****

* * *

  * **Dish Review — Mermaid Café Spread**



Though Shirahoshi had heard so many things about them, tasting Sanji’s parfait now was even more amazing than she’d ever imagined! 

“I’d always imagined the meld of flavors alone — sweet, fruity, tart — but the...texture...? Yes, it’s so fizzy and smooth and refreshing! And every 'pop' of fizz brings a different taste bubbling forth in turn, never sitting still~!

“And sandwiches really do hold together in your hands! And each bite is so...scrumptious, right?”

The royal chefs had tried to make the Mermaid Princess one a few times, but they found it difficult to devise bread large enough that also held strong against its contents. Sanji chose instead to bake his own from scratch, not only for her size but also to better align with the parfait.

“Maybe next time you could make an even bigger sandwich, so I could enjoy everything together even longe— **_Ah, Sanji-sama, you’re bleeding again!_** ”

** Four Minutes Unconscious out of Five **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already have your own copy of FEAST, you may have noticed a few minor differences here and there [perhaps even a large one or two when I dug up the wrong version by accident C'X]. As I mentioned, part of the experience included common conversations about how clear the meaning got across to each other, whilst also trying to balance the final product's own constraints. Working on Fishman Island material which extends furthest into the story of One Piece brings its own challenges as well, trying not to tip the future's hand too much.
> 
> We went in with an understanding this would be the case, and it was a treat to work within those parameters — such is the creative process! Thus, some of these speckles don't have a full copy of their own, as they were decided in conversation rather than sent in a full iteration.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy; the final bits and pieces are yet to come~!


	3. Skypiea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Posting!

  * **Location Intro**



There's a lot of history in Skypiea, written in stone and blood — both my own and those of many cultures’ past, so much of which I would only come to understand as our travels continued. Yes, this is the first Sky Island we ever sailed to and my first adventure with this crew, though I don’t particularly count Mock Town. To have made it here with such ease, Franky— No, Merry-Go would be so proud.

The broad strokes of our jaunt are hard to summarize, but the key points? Well, Luffy punched out a 'God', all in order to save this land and send a message to an old man by the sea; leaving with 3-Billion-Beri in solid gold was a nice bonus, though. Sound about right? ...no...? My my, I guess you had to have been there to witness history. Hehe...!

  
I _do_ hope Gan Fall and Wiper have kept the ruins in good condition~

* * *

  * **Geography Description**



**S** kypiea was a wonderful mishmash of cultural influences long before the introduction of Jaya. The beachside nature imparts a tropical design — ocean-bound as all islands are, even 10,000 meters in the sky.

Alas, 'Ex-God' Gan Fall’s armor and simple abode reflect the stagnant will for freedom and change in the people he protects. His forced abdication from 'God’s Shrine' brought foreboding changes, yet the Skypieans stayed hopeful, their cheerful lives remaining mostly unaffected. Despite these stains upon otherwise white clouds, within these antennae-haired denizens beat kind, strong hearts.

Comparatively, the Shandians and their descendants were forced to adapt to their new landscape after their City of Gold was thrust skyward by the Knock-Up Stream. Dials — powerful remnants of long-extinct crustaceans — improved their society in addition to battle prowess, as much as their neighbors. And with the centuries they now bear adorning wings, and are considered as much 'people of the sky' as any other.

From the clouds that form much of the land and sea to the beanstalk rising further into the heavens, Skypiea’s melting pot of earth and sky creates its fantastical quality. As a result, the flora and fauna are equally incredible — unique ingredients awaiting a chef's touch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Check out https://twitter.com/OPfoodzine for the Aftersale if there's still time~
> 
> Thanks again to everybody for the warm reception and exceptional support, both on the inside and everybody who supported FEAST's release! Hopefully there'll be more in the future from me in a (more ΤπΤ) timely manner, whether zine pieces or more of what I've already begun — reasons aside, I do regret having been silent this long.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind!


End file.
